Phoenix's Hope
by phoenix05freakangel
Summary: PG13 for language & just in case...anywayz, my version of wut happens with Apocalypse and Scott...u kno how hes supposed 2 kill Scott & all but i'm not gonna have Scott die...anyway, the prologue is that and then the story revolves mostly around how Jean
1. Prologue

Phoenix's Hope  
  
Just thought I'd try this story out.it's my interpretation of the whole Apocalypse killing Cyclops thing although I'm not gonna make him kill Scott.you'll hafta wait and see what I'm gonna do.lol.well yea here we go  
  
Jean Grey-Summers was fighting Avalanche. She stopped him in midair and then felt her hair standing up on end from static electricity. Ororo Munroe zapped Avalanche and he fell, unconscious, onto the ground.  
"Thanks, Storm," Jean smiled at her teammate.  
"No problem, Phoenix," Ororo smiled back, but her smile faded as she heard someone go crashing into a wall and then a loud scream that sounded very familiar.  
"Scott! No!" Jean screamed.  
Ororo looked over and saw another one of her teammates, and their second-in-command to Professor Xavier, Scott Summers (who was also Jean's husband), go flying into a wall again and again. Suddenly Apocalypse, the one Scott was fighting, became a blur and went into Scott. Scott's eyes suddenly glowed a bright red.  
"You're all going to lose! You'll lose now that I have your leader! I have become Cyclops!"  
Jean whimpered and shrank to the ground, unable to fight.  
Ororo glanced next to her.  
"Logan! I need your help!" she screamed to Logan Carter.  
Logan ran over and glanced at Jean.  
"Holy shit! What the hell happened?"  
"I don't know.I think it has to do with Apocalypse's going into Scott."  
Before either of them could do anything, Scott/Apocalypse grabbed Jean.  
"Honey," he said in a sickly-sweet voice that sounded as though he were trying to imitate Scott's, "You can't possibly be scared of me. I'm your husband, Scott Summers. You know me. Good old one eye."  
He laughed evilly, a laugh that was not, and could never be, Scott's own. (AN: he was trying to torture Jean and make fun of Scott btw)  
Jean looked scared, even as he let go of her.  
"We need to get back," Ororo said urgently, "Logan, I'll get the others. You carry Jean back to the Blackbird. And hurry. No fighting on the way there."  
Logan nodded and picked up Jean, running back to the Blackbird with her, all the while whispering words of comfort to her. TBC.please R/R! 


	2. Chapter 1

Ok I'm gonna end this chapter rather lamely.and shit.I forgot to put a disclaimer on the prologue.damn.well anyway, I'll put it here..sry bout that. Disclaimer: I do not own the X-Men or anything having to do with them.  
  
A few years later, Jean was in a small diner in Westchester, New York that was near the X Mansion. She and Scott used to go there all the time before.before.Jean's thoughts stopped suddenly, as she didn't want to think of that horrible night anymore. Of course, she couldn't stop her mind's path of thoughts. After five years, Jean still hadn't gotten over the fact that Scott was possessed, or so to speak. Apocalypse had gone all over the world causing havoc with a body that wasn't his own.  
Suddenly, the bells above the door clanged, and a girl who looked to be about sixteen or seventeen walked in. She sat at the counter on the stool next to Jean.  
"Hey Lexi," she said, smiling at the only waitress on duty.  
"Hey Robyn. What's up?" Lexi asked her, "You want the usual?"  
"Sure.and not too much is up."  
"Cool.oh, by the way, this is Jean Grey. She's a regular here, too."  
"Okay. Hey, Jean. I'm Robyn Trenyce Delaney," Robyn smiled at Jean, and shook Jean's hand.  
Jean shook back, rather reluctantly.  
"Are you really that weak?" Robyn asked, pulling her hand away.  
"Well, no, but," Jean started, laughing.  
"I'm just teasing," Robyn said.  
"Well, I knew that, too," Jean said.  
"Sure you did," Robyn said.  
Jean rolled her eyes. Amazingly enough, she liked this kid.  
"So how old are you?"  
"I'm seventeen. If you don't mind my asking, how old are you?"  
"Twenty-eight."  
"Cool," Robyn nodded.  
Suddenly, Robyn unconsciously went into Jean's thoughts and then involuntarily jumped backwards and came out of her mind at what she saw there.  
"Is something wrong?" Jean asked, not realizing that Robyn had just gone into her mind.  
"Uh.no, nothing at all, Jean."  
"Okay then," Jean said, not totally believing her.  
Wow, she's been through a lot in her small lifespan. Her husband is possessed by a powerful mutant, and she may never see him again, Robyn thought to herself, How terrible. But I wish I even had a boyfriend, let alone a husband. Nobody likes mutants.  
"Well, it was nice to meet you, Robyn. I'll probably see you around here again soon, since I come here a lot. Here's your tip, Lexi," Jean said, standing up and slipping three dollars out of her wallet and onto the counter.  
"Jean, you really shouldn't-"  
"Take it. It's the least I can do. I'll see you soon."  
Robyn and Lexi chorused their goodbyes, and then Lexi sat down across from Robyn to eat with her.  
"You're lucky you actually got a laugh out of her. I haven't seen a laugh out of her yet since her husband died. The two of them used to come here all the time."  
"Yeah."  
I guess she told everybody her husband died. It must seem like that anyway, Robyn thought to herself as she listened to Lexi talk about her day, I wonder what a normal day in the life of Jean Grey-Summers is like.  
  
TBC.please R/R! 


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own the X-Men or anything related to them. AN: Sry it took me so long to get this thing updated.I'm especially sry to Saturn17x.I know you wanted me to update and not keep ya hanging 2 long I just wasn't sure wut exactly to do w/ the next chapter!! Hope ya like it!  
About a week later, Robyn walked back into the diner to see an overemotional Jean crying her eyes out. When Robyn walked in, Lexi looked at her as if to say "Help!" In fact, that's what she thought, but Robyn didn't let her know she knew that, since Lexi didn't know about Robyn's being a mutant. Robyn tried not to laugh as she walked over to Jean.  
"Come on. Are you gonna tell me why you're crying your eyes out over here?" Robyn asked, grabbing Jean's arm and pulling her towards a booth in the corner.  
"That would take a LOT of explaining, Robyn," Jean said.  
"Well, I have all day. Not to mention all night. Justin won't mind if I don't come home tonight," she said, winking at Lexi. Lexi giggled, knowing she was talking about her twin, and Lexi's own boyfriend, who was also a mutant. Lexi also didn't know about this, though. This was because her parents were anti-mutant activists, and Robyn and Justin both knew that if she found out, they wouldn't be allowed in the diner, or to see Lexi anymore. (AN: I forgot to say this, but Lexi's parents own the diner btw)  
"Well." Jean started.  
"And I'm not anti-mutant," Robyn said suddenly.  
"Geez.how'd you know that I was gonna ask that?"  
"Luck?" Robyn joked, trying not to give away the fact that she had read Jean's mind.  
Jean laughed, trying to fend off the feeling she had of another telepath being in the room. She explained to Robyn about what her powers were (AN: which of course we all know), then about what had happened to Scott (AN: which of course we all know from reading the prologue, do we not?), and also added in a few things about Professor Xavier's school.  
"Wow.no wonder you're crying," Robyn said, trying to act surprised about the Scott part, "Jean.can I tell you something that not even Lexi knows?" she suddenly asked, lowering her voice.  
"Sure."  
"I'm a mutant, too. I'm also a telepath and I'm telekinetic. My brother and sister are mutants, too. My twin, Justin, can control and create fire (AN: like Bobby's power, except the opposite), and my sister, Christine, has 'Manticore' powers (AN: like powers the ppl on Dark Angel have) and 'Animorph' powers (AN: like in the books, she can morph into animals). But nobody knows that, except our parents, of course, who kicked us out years ago. I live down the street, and I come here all the time. In fact, my brother's going out with Lexi."  
"And she doesn't know about."  
"Jean, her parents are anti-mutant activists. They would never allow us to see her again, or to even come here."  
"Lexi doesn't tell her parents this stuff, Robyn.she knows about me.almost everything, in fact."  
"Well.I'll think about telling her, then."  
"Robyn, I think you should come back with me. We could get Justin and Christine on the way there, and then you guys could learn to control your powers and use them for good, which is what we do there."  
"But, Jean.I can't.not right now, at least, anyway."  
"Please, Robyn? You go get Justin and Christine, and I'll wait here and explain everything to Lexi."  
"Oh, fine," Robyn said, thinking that Jean had a lot of persuasion power. What she didn't know was that Jean had helped her make the decision (AN: you know, like the professor's powers, I'm making her be able to make ppl do stuff.cuz she's much more developed now than in the movies.it's way after them). She got up and walked out of the diner, heading towards her house.  
  
TBC: I will write ASAP this time becuz I don't wanna forget where I was.lol.please R/R! 


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own the X-Men or anything related to them.believe me, if I did, I'd probably be in a mansion or something.lol well anyway heres Chapter 3:  
Robyn ran home, opened the front door, and didn't even bother to lock it. In fact, she barely closed it.  
"Justin!!! I found somewhere for us to go!" she shrieked, ecstatic.  
"Robyn! Christine's sleeping!" Justin yelled back, not so loud.  
"Oopsies.I'm sorry, bro," she whispered, finding Justin.  
"That's okay.what's up and where are we going?"  
"We're headed for Lexi's diner, where I met another mutant.she lives at a place called the X Mansion, and it's a school for mutants where they can go to school, and also learn to control their powers and use them for good. She's a teacher there. She teaches Algebra," Robyn stuck her tongue out when she said what Jean taught. She hated math.  
"Okay.I guess we hafta wake up Christine then, huh? Omigod, Robyn! Does Lexi know about.us?"  
"No, but she will.Jean's going to tell her."  
"Jean?"  
"The woman I met," Robyn explained.  
Justin nodded, but still looked nervous.  
~Don't be nervous, you nut. Lexi will still love you, you know? She's not gonna tell her parents about us. She knows about Jean, too.~ Robyn thought to Justin. (AN: my friend and I came up with this idea that twins can telepathically talk to each other by the way, so that's wuts happening here)  
~Whatever, Robyn.~  
Justin woke Christine up and picked her up.  
Then he followed Robyn out the door with some of his and Christine's stuff, while Robyn was carrying her own suitcase. They walked back to the diner, where Jean had already told Lexi about them.  
"You guys ready?" Jean asked Robyn.  
"As ready as we'll ever be," she replied.  
"Won't everybody be asleep when we get there, though?" Justin asked.  
"Some people.not everybody goes to sleep right away, if at all," Jean said, almost laughing and thinking of some of the "unusual" kids they got there.  
"Let's go, Jean! I'll come back and visit with her, Lexi! See ya soon!"  
"Same here, Lex," Justin said, jogging quickly over to his girlfriend and giving her a kiss. She smiled and nodded.  
Robyn and Justin, carrying Christine, followed Jean out to the car. They got in and drove off to the mansion.  
  
TBC I'm sorry it was so short.I ran out of time and my parents were yelling at me to get offline.so I'll write more tomorrow or something please R/R! 


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own the X-Men or anything related to them. I wish, though lol.  
Robyn ran after Jean to the door of the mansion. Jean, who had a key, opened it and Robyn bounded in, with Jean right behind her.  
"Honeys, I'm home!" Jean cried, laughing.  
Logan Carter came bounding out of the rec room.  
"Hey, Jeannie!" he said, hugging her, "Who's this?"  
Justin had followed Robyn in and closed the door behind him.  
"This is Robyn, Justin, and Christine Delaney," Jean said, "They're going to enroll here."  
She pushed a stray piece of hair behind her ear while Logan thought of something to say.  
"Cool," he said, smiling (AN: wow lol) at them, "Everyone's up.as always."  
He laughed.  
Jean rolled her eyes at him.  
Robyn looked confused. She looked at Justin to see that he too was confused. Christine was still asleep, amazingly enough. Robyn had been blasting the Cher CD that had been in Jean's car the entire way to the mansion.  
"Long story, and don't read my mind for it," Jean said.  
Robyn made a face at her.  
"How'd you know I was gonna do that?" she asked jokingly, trying not to laugh.  
Jean just rolled her eyes again.  
"Come on and meet everybody," she said.  
The four of them walked towards the rec room, with Jean and Logan in front.  
"Logan, can you put Christine on the other bed in Dawn's room?" Jean asked, referring to Dawn Worthington, Warren Worthington (a.k.a. ArchAngel)'s daughter, and Logan's own stepsister. (AN: btw, most of my fanfics r based on an rp my friend and I have.this one included.so just to let you know a lot of this doesn't go w/ the actual movie/comic books/TV shows)  
"Sure, Jeannie," Logan said, taking Christine from Justin and walking down the hallway.  
Jean led Robyn and Justin into the room and over to the couch, where everyone was either sitting on or around.  
"Guys, this is Robyn Delaney and Justin Delaney," Jean said.  
"Which one's which?" a boy with blue fur and a tail joked.  
A girl with brown hair and blue eyes hit him in the arm.  
"Kurt! Be nice!"  
"Kitty!" he imitated her, "I am.I'm teasing Jean, not them!"  
Jean rolled her eyes at the two.  
"Have fun," she said to Robyn and Justin, leaving the room.  
Robyn laughed and walked over to a boy with blondish-brownish curly hair and ice blue eyes and sat down next to him. She thought he was pretty hot. On the other side of her was the blue guy.  
"I'm Bobby Drake. I can create and control ice," he said.  
"Whoa!" Justin, who had sat next to the girl on Bobby's other side, who had brown hair with a blonde streak in the front, said, "My power's the same except with fire!"  
"Awesome!" Bobby said.  
"I'm telepathic and telekinetic," Robyn said.  
"I'm Kurt Wagner. I can teleport, and that's my sister, Kitty, who can phase through things," the blue person said.  
"I'm Marie D'Ancanto, but most people call me Rogue," the girl with the streak in her hair said, and then explained her power.  
Everyone else then introduced themselves and explained about their powers.  
  
TBC please R/R-yea I know that chapter was kinda lame & boring, but I had to put it becuz Robyn & Justin hafta meet everybody, rite? Lol.oh and the thing that Jean & Logan were talking about at the beginning of the chapter was the thing in X2 where Logan goes "Does anybody ever sleep around here?" and then Bobby goes "Apparently not".I just kinda made Logan have told Jean so.yea.R/R please! 


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own the X-Men or anything related to them.  
Robyn woke up the next morning and glanced to her side and smiled. Already she was making friends. She could tell that the person in the bed next to her, Ashley Worthington, would be her best friend.  
She sat up in bed and didn't know what she should do now.  
^Robyn, wanna go to the diner for breakfast? Lexi's working, isn't she?^ Jean's thoughts rang through her head.  
^Yeah, I think so. Sure, why not?^ Robyn thought back.  
^How bout you bring anyone you want so we're not lonely?^  
^Sure. Meet you by your car in, like, ten minutes.^  
^Okay.^  
Robyn got up and thought about who to ask. She would have asked Ashley, but she was still asleep, and Robyn didn't want to wake her.  
She walked to Justin's room instead. She wanted to see who he shared it with, anyway.  
"Justin, you wanna come-" she cut off as she saw who was sitting next to her brother in only his boxers.  
"Huh?" Justin raised his eyebrows.  
"Uh-um-Jean and I are goin' to the diner-you wanna come?"  
"Sure."  
"Can I come, too? Rogue's kinda mad at me again, like I was telling Justin. Maybe you and Jean could help me figure this out," Bobby asked.  
Robyn, still not believing she was seeing Robert Drake in his boxers (and believe me, it was a sight to behold) (AN: lol.can u tell I LUV shawn ashmore? Hes so hot hehehe), just nodded for fear that her mouth was going to drop open.  
"Okay. Cool, can you-"  
Robyn didn't get it, so Justin thought to her as he got out of his bed.  
^Hey, stupid sister of mine-we hafta get dressed!^  
"Oh-yea-right-I'm sorry, guys. Meet me and Jean in front of her car whenever you're ready."  
"Okay-go!" Justin got up and pushed her out. The both of them were cracking up. He slammed the door behind her.  
Robyn, still laughing, went downstairs to the lower levels, where the garage was.  
Jean was already there.  
"Hey, Jean. Justin and Bobby are coming with us," Robyn said.  
"Okay. You want the passenger seat?"  
"Yeah, definitely!" Robyn jumped in right away. Jean, laughing, hopped into the driver's seat.  
"You know, this used to be Scott's car, but everyone agreed I should take it when he-" she broke off.  
"Jean-you and me-we'll find a way to get him outta there. Scott is still in there, and you know it."  
"I guess maybe I do," Jean sighed, thinking back to her encounter with the Phoenix, which Robyn didn't know about as far as she knew.  
"Well, um, anyway-" Robyn stuttered, not knowing what to say.  
"Hey, guys. We're ready," Bobby said.  
"You shoulda said girls, man.they're not guys, after all," Justin teased his new best friend.  
Robyn started cracking up.  
"Justin.you can be absolutely nuts-like me-sometimes. That is, when you want to."  
"I know."  
Justin, still feeling kind of proud, slid into the backseat so that he was behind his twin. Bobby went in the car and sat down, closing the door behind him.  
"Let's go," Jean said, her stomach starting to growl.  
  
TBC please R/R! BTW, the next chapter will be mostly what happens in the diner cuz I didn't feel like putting it in this chap.so sry it was so short.lyl! Amy 


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men or anything related to it.just my characters that I made up. AN: Sry it took me so long to update.I'm gonna put all this blah-blah-blah in all my stories I'm updating.oh and this'll be a short chapter, unless my very tired out brain comes up with something interesting, which I doubt it will.thanx for waiting for me to update!  
  
Chapter 6  
  
As Jean pulled into the spot at the diner, Robyn opened the door and jumped out. (AN: and I mean literally lol) Bobby and Justin each got out next, and then Jean. The four of them walked inside.  
"Hey, Lexi," Justin said, walking over to his girlfriend immediately.  
Robyn giggled.  
^Justin, you seriously scare me sometimes^ she thought to her twin.  
Justin rolled his eyes in reply and began talking to him.  
"Wow," Robyn commented, sitting down in a booth near the back.  
Bobby slid himself in next to her and commented himself, "I'd say.never saw Justin like this before."  
Robyn jumped, making Jean laugh before she slid into the other side of the booth so that she was across from Robyn.  
"Right," Robyn started, looking at Bobby, "You said you and Rogue are having trouble again, right? So what's going on?"  
Robyn and Jean listened intently as Bobby told his story, and then gave him the advice they saw fit to prescribe to him. (AN: I make them sound like doctors.sry bout that)  
Justin came over there at that moment, with Lexi trailing behind him. Justin was looking pretty down about something.  
He sat quietly next to Jean and began to stare at the table.  
"What's going on, you guys?" Robyn asked, looking at her twin as if trying to "read" him without using her telepathy, of course.  
Justin sighed.  
"You tell them, Lexi," he said.  
"Well," Lexi began, "My dad found out about you guys. He said you can't come here ever again, and that if he ever sees any of you guys near here, he'll.he'll do something that we don't wanna know about. Oh, and he also, of course, forbid me ever to see Justin again."  
Lexi burst into tears, and Justin put his arms around her and held her, looking like he was going to start crying himself.  
Robyn sighed.  
"Nothing is working out for him lately, or so it would seem," she said quietly to herself.  
"Or so it would seem."  
Robyn looked to her left to see Bobby shaking his head softly after he had echoed her last statement. Even Jean, as Robyn snuck a peak, was looking kind of sad at the idea of not seeing her friend again.  
  
TBC please R/R! Sry I'm ending on such a sad note, but I'm not really sure where to go from here just yet.but don't worry, my brain (when it's awake) will figure it out! If ya review, then thanx! Oh yea ya also get a hug ::hugs every reviewer as they press the little review button::! Lyl! Amy 


	8. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own the X-Men or anything related to it, just my characters.  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Bobby, Robyn, Justin, and Jean returned quietly to Jean's car.  
"Don't worry, guys. I have an idea," Jean said.  
"Okay," Robyn said.  
"Look, you guys, I don't think it's working with Rogue," Bobby said out of nowhere as Jean started driving, "Maybe I should break up with her."  
He looked at Robyn for confirmation. Robyn's opinion was the one that really mattered to him.  
But Robyn didn't get it. She shrugged and said, "If you think you should."  
Bobby nodded, let down.  
When they got back to the mansion, Jean got out and went right to her room, looking excited.  
Robyn got out.  
"Well, see you guys later, I guess."  
Justin got out and gave her a hug, and Bobby waved.  
"You know, man, I was kinda crushing on Rogue. If it's okay with you, I'm gonna ask her out," Justin said.  
"Yeah, but let me break up with her first," Bobby laughed.  
"Oh, yeah," Justin said, laughing slightly.  
Bobby rolled his eyes.  
Later that day, Bobby broke up with Rogue. A few hours later, Justin came up to her. He asked her out and was patiently awaiting her answer.  
"Sure," Rogue said, smiling, and reaching over to hug Justin.  
Meanwhile, Bobby was knocking on Robyn's door. When she opened it, he asked her the same question Justin had asked Rogue.  
"I Really?! /I" Robyn exclaimed, "Of course I will!"  
Bobby hugged Robyn and then kissed her. Robyn kissed him back. Sry it was kinda boring. I had to get this over with.thanx for the idea Jean-Grey/Phoenix. It's a really good one and I'm gonna use it. TBC soon! R/R please! Lyl! Amy 


End file.
